


but past my fear and doubt (your smile still stands out)

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: stay young, get stoned [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya and Octavia are a couple of little shits, F/F, so is Aden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Clarke and Lexa get their shit together.Or rather...Something along the lines of the 'You need a plus-one for your brother's wedding so I'm going as a favor but there's been a misunderstanding and now your whole family thinks we're engaged' AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Not a Love Song (Beautiful Eyes)' by Cam Nacson.
> 
> Takes place a few years after [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6163858).

Clarke and Lexa have been living together (platonically) for a little over two years when Lexa asks Clarke to be her date to her brother's wedding. Platonic date of course. Because Lexa is too chicken shit to ask Clarke on a date even though Clarke and Finn broke up eight months ago.

It takes Lexa three days after receiving Roan's invitation to even mention it to Clarke. In fact she doesn't even mention it to Clarke at all. Clarke find the invitation tucked under a pile of her mail. Clarke brings it up after dinner.

Lexa is sitting on the big couch with Artemis' head in her lap. Clarke sits in the armchair with her sketchbook. Lexa is supposed to be answering emails from potential investors but she's too busy staring at Clarke. She smiles at Clarke every time they make eye contact.

"What are you drawing?" Lexa asks at the same time Clarke asks, "Roan's getting married?"

They stare at each other before they burst out laughing. It takes them a few minutes to calm down. They finished a bottle of wine each at dinner.

Clarke shows Lexa her drawing. It's a picture of Lexa and Artemis on the couch. She pulls the invitation out from the cover of her sketchbook.

"Yes," Lexa says "Roan's getting married. To Echo. Do you remember her?"

Clarke scoffs. "Of course I remember her."

Lexa arches a brow. Clarke had only met Roan and his fiancée Echo (whose real name Lexa has forgotten over the years) once. Anya was throwing a party to celebrate opening her second gym on the other side of the city. She invited Clarke and Octavia to the party thinking Lexa would be brave (drunk) enough to ask Clarke out. (Lexa did get drunk enough but did not ask Clarke out.)

Roan and Echo showed up just as most of the guests were leaving. Clarke and Octavia were still at Anya's apartment, playing video games. Clarke proceeded to curse out Octavia when her best friend beat her. She barely acknowledged Roan and Echo when Lexa tried to introduce them. She was too busy threatening Octavia, who wouldn't stop laughing and mimicking the way Clarke's character died.

"Interesting girlfriend you got there, baby sister," Roan said, ruffling Lexa's hair.

"She's not my girlfriend," Lexa hissed.

"Not yet," Anya chimed in a sing-song voice.

In the present time, Clarke sighs.

"Okay," she says. "So I don't really remember Echo or Roan but that still doesn't explain why you were hiding this."

"I wasn't hiding anything," Lexa says. "I just placed it on the table and it got buried under more mail."

"Well are you going? You need to RSVP by tomorrow."

"Of course I'm going. I'm not going to miss my brother's wedding. I just haven't decided if I'm bringing a guest."

"Who says you need to bring a guest?" Clarke's brows furrow. "Dates aren't necessary for weddings. Loads of people go stag."

"If I don't bring a date, I'll be the only one in my family without one."

"Is Anya bringing a date?"

"She was going to invite Octavia but Lincoln's going so Octavia's his plus one. She's bringing Bellamy instead."

Clarke sets down her sketchbook. She scowls at Lexa.

"You're telling me the Blakes knew about this wedding before I did?"

Lexa's surprised that neither of them have told Clarke about this wedding. She doesn't tell Clarke this. She doesn't need to die tonight. Instead she surprises herself with the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Come to the wedding with me."

"What?"

"Be my plus one to the wedding." A beat. "Please?"

"Why?"

'Because I want to date you and this is a very strange step in that direction,' is what Lexa wants to say.

She actually says, "Why not? You're my roommate. Two of your friends are going. And maybe you'll make a better second impression with Roan and Echo."

"Do I have to get them a gift?" Clarke asks. "Because these out of state rotations are killing my bank account."

"I've already taken care of their gift. Your bank account needn't suffer for them."

Lexa has to look away from the bright smile Clarke gives her. She focuses on her phone. These emails aren't going to answer themselves. She absentmindedly scratches Artemis behind the ears. He leans into her, foot hitting the couch cushion in time with Lexa's scratching.

##

Dress shopping with Clarke and Octavia is hell. Lexa's only solace comes from Anya who volunteered to keep her company. And even that's pushing it since Anya seems hell bent on helping Octavia cause trouble for Lexa.

Lexa wishes she had stayed home with her dog. (But not really because who knows what Anya could be telling Clarke without Lexa there to watch her.)

The shopping trip started out fine. Anya and Octavia came to Lexa's where Clarke had breakfast waiting for all of them. After they ate the four of them piled into Anya's truck and headed off to the mall.

Anya and Lexa didn't need to find dresses for the wedding. Neither of them were part of the wedding party but their mother still wanted them to match for picture purposes. She even took the dresses home with her so Anya and Lexa (mostly Anya) couldn't take them back to be exchanged. Anya and Lexa (mostly Lexa) were tagging along on Clarke and Octavia's shopping trip to make sure they (mostly Octavia) wouldn't get anything that would cause Anya and Lexa's mother to have a conniption.

They mostly succeed in doing so. They find Octavia a dress short enough for her liking but not too short that she wouldn't be allowed near the wedding. The dress even dips low enough to show a little cleavage. (The only reason Lexa allowed this was because Clarke said she like that dress. Anya noticed this and sent Lexa a text message giving her shit for it.)

Once Octavia has picked out shoes, a necklace, earrings, and a bracelet to go with her dress, they (mostly Octavia) focus on finding a dress for Clarke.

"You need something to show off your boobs," Octavia tells Clarke, grabbing several dresses off the racks. She shoves the dresses into Clarke's arms.

"Why?" Clarke asks.

"Are you serious? Have you seen your boobs?" Octavia turns to Anya and Lexa (mostly Lexa) with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Tell her that her boobs are great."

Anya laughs and shakes her head. She looks to Lexa.

"I'm not saying it," Lexa mutters.

"Why?" Now Clarke is looking at her. "You don't think my boobs are great?"

Lexa thinks they're fantastic but she's not about to say that. At least not in front of Anya and Octavia.

Octavia snickers. Clarke's face splits into a wide grin. She knocks one of her elbows against Lexa's.

"We're just messing with you," she says.

"I am aware," Lexa says.

"Come on." Octavia link arms with Lexa and Clarke. "It's time for Clarke to try on dresses."

Anya motions to some place over her shoulder with her thumb. "I'm going to go look at the leather jackets."

This makes Octavia let go of Clarke and Lexa. She flits over to Anya, bags swinging in her hands. "I'll go with you. Clarke probably trusts Lexa more than me regarding wedding attire."

"I do," Clarke calls over her shoulder as she walks toward the dressing rooms.

Anya and Octavia wink at Lexa before they walk away. Lexa doesn't know whether to hug them or curse them. She settles for going to the dressing room to help Clarke.

Clarke is already trying on the first of five dresses when Lexa finds her. She's struggling with the zipper and lets out a relieved sigh when Lexa knocks on the door. She opens it and all but yanks Lexa inside the small changing room. She turns, her back facing Lexa.

"Can you?"

"Of course."

Lexa zips up Clarke's dress. She catches herself staring at Clarke's reflection in the mirror. She clears her throat and takes a step back.

"What do you think?" Clarke asks.

Clarke spins in a circle so Lexa can see the entirety of the dress. Lexa's breath gets caught in her throat despite her desire to play it cool. Damn Octavia for picking out this dress. Clarke spins again because Lexa's voice doesn't seem to want to work. It's the perfect dress really, a blue number that matches the color of her eyes and a plunging neckline that would be obscene on anyone else.

All Lexa can do is give Clarke a thumbs up.

"Good." Clarke turns around and motions for Lexa to unzip the dress. "Because the other four are horrendous. Normally I trust Octavia's tastes but I don't know what happened there."

Lexa thinks she knows what happened there. Octavia is such a little shit.

##

Lexa leaves the apartment seven hours before the start of the wedding. Her mother is having Lexa and her siblings over for breakfast since Roan is prone to not eating when he gets nervous. At least this way she can make sure all of her children eat properly before everything gets hectic.

Indra makes all four of her children sit at the kitchen table. Roan sits across from Lexa and he won’t stop smirking at her. Lexa scowls at him. Neither of them say anything which Anya finds amusing an their little brother Aden finds confusing.

“Mom?” Aden asks as Indra sets a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. “Why are they staring at each other like that?”

“Don’t mind them,” Indra says. “Eat your breakfast. You need to shower first.”

“Why?” Aden groans.

Indra tugs on Aden’s ear. “So I can make sure you clean behind your ears. You’re not allowed to be dirty for your brother’s wedding.”

“Yeah, baby bro.” Roan reaches over to ruffle Aden’s hair. “Can’t be dirty for the ladies.”

Aden groans again.

“The only lady around my age is Ontari and she’s annoying.”

“Give it a year, kid.” Roan chuckles as Aden makes gagging noises. He turns to Lexa. “I hear you’re bringing your girlfriend today.”

This gets Indra’s attention.

“You have a girlfriend?”

Lexa refrains from flipping off Roan and a laughing Anya. She shakes her head.

“No, I don’t. Roan is just being stupid. I’m bringing my roommate Clarke.”

“So I finally get to meet this elusive roommate of yours.”

“She’s not elusive, Mom. She’s a medical student. She’s just super busy all the time.”

“That’s not it,” Anya says with a scoff. “Lexa’s afraid we’re going to embarrass her.”

This time Lexa does flip off Anya. But only when Indra’s back is turned. Anya retaliates by stealing some of Lexa’s bacon.

##

Lexa thinks it’s a miracle she was able to make it through the speeches without crying, especially considering Clarke and Octavia shed a few tears despite not knowing Roan and Echo well. She hands the two of them tissues Indra had Lexa put in her clutch. She downs the rest of her champagne when Clarke shoots her a thankful, yet teary-eyed, look.

It’s not until the food has been served and taken away and it’s time for dancing that Lexa leaves the table. Not willingly of course. Clarke and Octavia manage to drag Anya and Lexa onto the dance floor during an upbeat number. They stay there for several more songs until it changes to a slow song. Lincoln comes by to whisk Octavia away and somehow, once of Echo’s cousins asks Clarke to dance with him. She says yes.

Whatever odd feeling that settles in Lexa’s chest must show on her face because the next thing she knows, Anya links arms with her and drags her outside.

“You look like you could use some fresh air,” Anya tells her.

Anya produces a joint from her purse. She lights it and takes a hit before passing it to Lexa. Bellamy joins them to escape another one of Echo’s weird cousins, and they stay there, leaning against the wall and passing the joint back and forth between them until it’s done. Anya and Bellamy move to go back inside for something to eat. Bellamy is already back inside the building when Anya turns around to speak to Lexa.

“You want anything?” she asks.

Lexa shakes her head and says, “I’ll wait for the cake.” She doesn’t want to move right now.

“Suit yourself.” Anya leaves Lexa, patting Aden on the head as he steps outside. “What’s up, little man?”

“Stop messing up my hair!”

Aden joins Lexa against the wall of the building. He’s ditched his jacket and his bow tie hangs loosely around his neck.

“I am so glad Mom made me shower,” Aden says.

“Why’s that?” Lexa asks. She watches a flock of birds fly across the sky. “You find a lady worth being clean for?”

“Yeah. Clarke asked me to dance with her.”

Lexa whips her head in Aden’s direction so quickly she makes herself dizzy. Aden nods his head, a small smile on his face.

“She didn’t want to dance with Echo’s weird cousin anymore,” he continues. “She was looking for you but you were out here so she settled for me.”

Lexa can’t help the smile that crosses her face. Aden shakes his head.

“You’re kind of dumb, you know that?” Aden shrugs at the look Lexa gives him. “Just tell her you like her.”

“Who says I like her?” Lexa asks.

“Your face.”

“Whatever.” Lexa messes up Aden’s hair even more. “When did you get so observant?”

“I’ve always been observant. No one payed attention to me until I hit my growth spurt.”

Lexa snorts. “That’s because no one could see you until you were almost eye level with the rest of us.”

“Ha ha. You’re so funny.”

“I have been known to tell a good joke every once in a while.”

Aden rolls his eyes. “You’re so weird.” He pushes off the wall. “Here comes your girlfriend.”

“She’s not -”

Lexa cuts herself off as Clarke approaches them. She’s carrying a plate with a slice of cake on it and two forks. She smiles at Aden as he runs back into the building, yelling something about cake. Clarke hands Lexa a fork.

“Anya said I’d find you out here,” she says. “She also told me to bring you cake.”

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“I was looking for you.”

“Aden told me.”

“I was going to ask you to dance but you disappeared on me.”

“Sorry about that. Anya dragged me out here.”

Clarke shrugs. She and Lexa dig into the piece of cake Clarke brought outside. Neither of them speak until they’ve finished it. Clarke speaks first.

“So I’ve been thinking,” she says.

“About?”

“What we talked about after I broke up with Finn.”

Something tugs in Lexa’s chest. She looks to Clarke who is staring at the empty plate in her hands.

“Maybe someday,” Lexa says, repeating Clarke’s words to her months ago.

“Yeah.” Clarke nods. She moves closer to Lexa. “I think today’s a good day to be that someday.”

Lexa smiles. She’s not sure who moves first but the next thing she knows is she’s kissing Clarke and Clarke is kissing her back. Clarke drops the plate and forks on the ground so her hands are free to grab Lexa’s waist and pull her closer.

“Finally!”

Octavia’s voice startles them. Clarke and Lexa jump apart like they’ve been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to do. They look at each other and laugh. When they finally turn to Octavia, they see Anya and Roan handing Octavia money.

“Thank you,” Octavia says before she heads back into the party.

Anya and Roan are about to do the same when Lexa stops them.

“Wait!” Lexa narrows her eyes at her brother and sister. “What was that all about?”

“Have fun explaining that one.” Roan pats Anya on the shoulder. “I have a wife to attend to.”

“Coward!” Anya yells after him. To Lexa, she says, “The three of us had a bet on when the two of you would stop being stupid. I bet you two would get together next week. Roan bet a month. Octavia bet today.”

“Why today?” Clarke asks. She looks less annoyed by what just happened than Lexa does.

Anya shrugs. “Said something about weddings bringing out romantic feelings in people.”

Clarke and Lexa share a smile.

“She’s not wrong,” Lexa says.

Clarke laughs. “Don’t let her hear you say that. Her ego is big enough as it is.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is you were doing,” Anya says, backing up to leave. “Have fun. Use protection. Don’t get pregnant.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. She and Clarke flip off Anya. The two of them spend a few more minutes outside kissing and talking about what this, whatever _this_ is, means to them. They hear cheering and decide it’s time to go inside. They rejoin the party, hand in hand.

Lexa’s grandmother finds them first. She seems them holding hands and sweeps the two of them into a big hug.

“I’m so happy for the two of you,” she says. She takes Clarke’s left hand in hers. She frowns. “Lexa, dear. When are you getting a ring? Your mother says your business is doing well. You can afford one.”

“Nana, what are you talking about?” Lexa asks.

Lexa’s grandmother pats Lexa’s cheek. “My dear, Anya and Roan told us of your engagement. There’s no need to hide it.”

Lexa sputters. Clarke silences her surprised laugh by slapping a hand over her mouth. They share a look. What. The. Fuck.

Lexa sees Anya, Roan, Octavia, and Lincoln huddled together by a table in the corner, across the room. Anya, Roan, and Octavia all have shit-eating grins on their faces. Lincoln shoots Lexa an apologetic look. Lexa glares at them when she notices that most of her family is staring at her and Clarke. She’s going to kill them.

Lexa turns to her grandmother and says, “Nana, Clarke and I aren’t engaged. We just got together today. Anya is just trying to cause trouble and Roan, despite being enough of an adult to get married, is just going along with it.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa’s grandmother sighs. “Clarke’s lovely friend Octavia confirmed this.”

Now Clarke doesn’t bother to hide or silence her laughter. Lexa tilts her head back and groans. She’s really going to kill them now.

“Nana.” She sighs. “We’re not engaged. If we were, I would have told you before I proposed.”

It’s Lexa’s grandmother’s turn to sigh. She actually looks disappointed hearing this.

“I would have liked to see another one of my grandchildren get married before I die,” she says.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. “You’re going to outlive us all, Nana. Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to talk with Anya and Roan about how they shouldn’t start rumors.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and drags her over to where Anya, Roan, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and now Aden are standing. She ignores the rest of her family’s congratulatory statements as they pass them. Clarke, much to Lexa’s annoyance, thanks everyone. Lexa punches Roan in the chest when she gets within reach. She would punch Anya, but Anya would punch her back, as would Octavia.

“Care to tell me why you guys are telling our relatives that Clarke and I are engaged?” Lexa growls.

Anya shrugs while Roan starts laughing. Octavia pours a round of shots from the bottle of tequila she swiped from the bar at some point during the party.

“We thought it would be funny,” Anya says.

“I think it’s funny,” Aden chimes.

“You’re fourteen.” Lexa downs the shot. “You think farts are funny.”

Aden snorts.

Clarke nudges Lexa. She takes her shot and swipes Roan’s from his hand before he can drink it. She doesn’t drink it yet. She waits until Lexa pours herself another shot and is in the middle of drinking it before she speaks.

“I don’t think it’s so bad,” Clarke says. “Clarke Griffin-Woods has a nice ring to it.”

Lexa chokes on the tequila. Anya, Roan, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Aden laugh at her. She glares at all of them, wiping her chin, as Clarke and Octavia clink their shot glasses together before drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year later and I'm finally updating this series.
> 
> If anyone wants to yell at me to finish, feel free to find me at ossiferko.tumblr.com.


End file.
